masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3
Protection I would like to protect this page until ME2 comes out. It's too early to be reporting details as fact, and any details that are reported may be subject to change. Besides, we may end up juggling two sequel pages and keeping them in order at once, and that's going to be a big headache. --Tullis 22:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Can we at least mention the probable year of release. I learned from searching on IGN (and some other source that I can't remember) that it may come in 2011 or early 2012. Even Wikipedia says says the former date.--Unic of the borg 00:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikipedia's not exactly the most reliable source. And while IGN is usually decent, I wouldn't trust any release info this early unless it comes from BioWare themselves. No one knows how far into production they are except for them. And even then, things can change as they encounter problems. For my part, I think "early 2012" is a very optimistic outlook... Christmas 2012 is more likely IMHO. In any case, I wouldn't feel comfortable putting a release date (not even year) up just yet. JakeARoonie 00:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wikipedia is not considered a reliable source. We link to it from time to time, but it isn't a valid source for speculation. SpartHawg948 00:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) GT TV's Geoff Keighley got an interview with Bioware. The dude in Bioware said that they would like to add spaceship dogfights in the game. This could be a feature in ME3. :It could be, but unfortunately, a second-hand account of what "The dude in Bioware (sic)" said is not considered an acceptable source. If "the dude" were to be named and video of the interview supplied, then it could be considered. Again though, as is stated above, this page isn't really going to get started till after ME2 has released. SpartHawg948 08:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Some ME3 info confirmed through the 'Shepard's Fate' section of the ME2 page. Maybe add as follows? Shepard's Fate BioWare Executive Producer Casey Hudson has confirmed that if Shepard is killed in Mass Effect 2, the character will not return for the third game. "Mass Effect is a trilogy about Commander Shepard’s journey - if your Shepard dies in the end of Mass Effect 2, that’s the end of him/her. In that case, you can play Mass Effect 3 as “a” Shepard – just not “your” Shepard. As in real life, not being able to keep living is really the main down-side of death. So if you care about playing the next game with your character, make sure you survive this one." http://blogs.ign.com/BW_MassEffect/2009/06/17/123208/ JakeARoonie 19:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, what of it? As is stated above, it is way to early to take anything said about ME3 as fact, and this article by it's very nature can't start being fleshed out/filled in till ME2 comes out. SpartHawg948 08:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yet if it comes from bioware developers them self you can not dispute it and it does have a place on this wikia, what is important is that it is correctly sourced, if it changes then users on this wikia will change it. On other topics, "Few details have yet been announced," is really bad english (dramatically), "Details are yet to be announced would make more sence", but im just suggest you remove the "yet" As the other user has said we know what he is talking about is true and will be in ME3, if anything changes then we change it as it goes along. Subtract the last two lines. We cant just write what you fell we should write, it is correctly soured and as we know the detail about Sheppard dieing then it should be included in the article. ░▒▓ Alex | Talk ▓▒░ 20:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not gonna lie Alex, that post was a little confusing. What was meant by "Subtract the last two lines"? And I'm assuming you fell is supposed to be you feel, the you in this case apparently being me (even though it was never my idea to keep the info out in the first place) and correctly soured is, I'm guessing properly sourced. Please bear in mind here that all I was doing is backing a proposal by another admin to keep the page pretty much blank till ME2 releases and we get more substantive info (which you can clearly see at the top of the page). If you disagree with this policy, by all means let us know, but please make it a little clearer this time what you are trying to say. SpartHawg948 21:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also, just wanted to point out (the English language stickler in me speaking here) that there is, of course nothing "bad" about the sentence "Few details have yet been announced". It's a well worded and grammatically correct sentance, as opposed to "Details are yet to be announced would make more sence" as was suggested above, which is kinda borderline grammatically and in which sense is misspelled. SpartHawg948 21:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hah... "dead is dead" Casey says... maybe he should replay the first 10 minutes or so of his own game :P. Prismvg 20:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. Plus, the whole killing Shepard at the begining was probably the stupidest Idea ever. Although it did allow me to use my Masochistic Insanity Sentinel save from ME1 and start with an easier class. Prvt.Church 02:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stupidest idea ever? It was brilliant! Unless you can think of a better way to seamlessly incorporate a method to remake your character? Or to allow him/her to cut ties with the Alliance and take in with Cerberus, and do so in a fairly surreptitious manner. Or to cut ties so cleanly with all the characters from the first game, especially a romance character, and allow for emotional meetings in the second game. Or to explain the two-year gap between the games, bearing in mind the fact that BioWare has been very careful not to establish "canon" info for Shepard outside the games themselves. Or, and this one ties back into two previous points, to allow character developments that were important for ME2, and will likely be important for ME3 (Wrex taking over Clan Urdnot and most of Tuchanka, Garrus getting his own squad, Liara getting set up as a major information broker). Or to allow for the fleshing-out of the story concerning the Collectors, Harbinger, the Shadow Broker, etc, which revolves around the reclamation of Shepard's corpse? Or... well, I could go on, but you get the point. The Shepard dying bit was brilliant for any number of reasons, both from a gameplay and a storyline standpoint. SpartHawg948 03:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Possible ideas regarding ME3 Before I write in this section, a disclaimer: Anything written on here by me or any other user is PURELY speculation, unless there is a source for it, for which it must be added in. I liked the idea of Shepard dying, and then being able to remake your character as well as changing the class, etc. But if a similar thing would be done in ME3 (and I hope there is something), that another "death" should not be the cause. I don't know about you, but what if at the beginning of ME3 there was some sort of battle ( a ground battle, not like ME2) and some blast or anomaly strikes Shepard, causing an overload of the previous class and causing a switch in powers ( at the player's choosing, or choosing to remain the same)and then during that beginning part, the powers are fully maxed out. Only at the end of that part would Shepard temporarily lose consciousness and the power levels would diminish to their primary levels. Another scenario could be that Shepard is assigned to infiltrate an extremist group, but as they know what Shepard looks like and his/her powers, that Shepard undergo a procedure to modify facial features and/or class (i.e. soldier to vanguard) in order to complete the mission of the game. Another cool idea could be that depending on what class Shepard is (as well as gender), the cutscenes could be vastly different from one another. I.e. let's say there's a scene where Shepard has to cross a bridge and the mechanism to operate the bridge is on the other side (assume the bridge needs to be activated). A soldier Shepard could be seen using a sniper rifle to shoot the switch to operate the mechanism, while a Vanguard Shepard would use the Charge ability to fly across the chasm and manually flip the switch to allow his/her party members to cross. These two ideas I think would greatly add variety to the game, and each event would be put to its fullest extent in the game. Once again, purely speculation. --H-Man Havoc 19:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, this is content that is more appropriate for a blog or forum than it is for a talk page. It may be interesting, but not really the kind of stuff encouraged on talk pages, which should be limited to comments/queries/whatever about the article itself. Thanks, SpartHawg948 19:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Updates Should we update the page with the gameplay improvements the game developers said Mass Effect 3 would feature?Banezi101 19:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Banezi101 :It depends. Could you provide a link to your source so we can see what you mean? As far as I know, BioWare hasn't said anything official about what ME3 would be like. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure.This is what I found. http://play.tm/news/29548/new-tricks-in-mass-effect-3/ :This could be relevant as well http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=233484 ::Those articles give no real information. They don't have any details except about a few changes to the shooting aspect, and it doesn't go into detail. Also they are very short becasue even they don't have that much info. Overall the info shouldn't be included becuase there is no real information there. Lancer1289 19:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok.Banezi101 20:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Banezi101 :::However keep on the look out and if you find anything post a link here so we can all take a look. Lancer1289 20:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC)